Reluctant Communication
by Agent Midnight
Summary: POV (Sasuke)-- set during the episode when they have to walk up the trees. I forgot the episode number. Sorry!


The aching pain forming across every square inch of my skin is distracting and is sending frustrating taunts up to my mind, almost laughing at me for being unable to achieve such a simple goal. My companion seems to be no better for wear than I am, vulgarity spilling from between his bruised and bloodied lips as he focuses on the tree in front of him, glaring daggers at the wood like it was mocking him like the voice in my head is mocking me. I pause my own training to watch him as he begins to concentrate, his brows drawing together tightly as he basically forces the thoughts into his mind and sending the energy down to his feet.  
  
Halfway up the tree, he marks his process and spills back to the ground, landing heavilly on his feet and plopping down to his knees. His glare is redirected to where I stand, his normally-smirking lips curving into a particularly nasty snarl.  
  
"Wha'dya want, creep?"  
  
Ignoring his snide remark, I make another attempt to get past my most recent mark on my own selected tree. I make it half an inch further than my last mark, grunting in annoyance once my feet are firmly on solid flooring again. The marks I've made are harder to see with the sun making a retreat behind the clouds and moutains, ready to turn itself in for its darkened replacement. Even through the semi-darkness, I can see he's a little further up than myself, and my curiosity starts to slowly reappear in my tired mind.  
  
I watch him fail twice more, his vulgar whispers turning into shouts of rage as he notices his progress. Before I can stop myself, I quietly move to where he's sprawled out across the ground, his eyes never leaving the bark of his opponent. When my body's shadow casts itself across his face, he removes his eyes from the tree to stare me down.  
  
"Need something?"  
  
The reluctant words die quickly in my throat as I try to force them out, sligth shock settling as no sound emerges from my lips except for a delicate sigh. His eyebrows lift slowly as he regards me, the anger seeping away from his angry eyes. Maybe he noticed something serious in my expression, because he's never showed me that kind of direct attention before. That's enough comfort for me to force the question out in a quiet murmer, his hand coming up to cup around his ear as he squints up at me.  
  
"What was that? Didn't quite hear ya."  
  
Frustration builds deep in my thoughts when I silently accuse him of lying, so sure that he had in fact heard me quite well but just wanted me to admit my weakness louder. It never really occurs to me that he may not have actually heard me. The bastard talks so loud, he's probabaly caused himself temporary loss of hearing.  
  
Pushing aside my own pride, I indulge him by repeating. What a very unnecessary action to waste my breath on, but the curiosity is definitely trying to get the best of me. Before I fall victim to this immature boy again, I should really keep tabs on this new-found curiosity.  
  
"I said, what did the girl tell you earlier?"  
  
His eyes cloud over slightly with shock, his lips parting in a small gape that makes him look exactly like a fish I had for dinner once, and he drops his hand away from his ear. He forces himself up into a sitting position, his hands coming to rest in the dirt in between his spread legs. A snort is the first sound he makes..  
  
"I need help."  
  
That one hurt.  
  
I meet his appalled look dead-on, scowling as a sliver of amusement flutters into his eyes. Following the slight flutter, is a badly-masked laugh hidden terribly in a cough. Then he just completely throws aside all dignity by falling backwards and bursting out into the loudest, most annoying bray of laughter I've heard from him yet. His fists connect with the ground beside his body and he starts to childishly kick his legs up and down.  
  
One of his fingers points at me, his laugh dying down to a soft snickering.  
  
"You want my help, Sasuke? You're asking me for help?"  
  
I scoff.  
  
"I thought I never live to see this day..." He dramatically clasps his outstretched hand to his chest, his head rolling back to rest on his shoulders as he regards me with a friendly smile. "I'm flattered you trust me enough to pass on Sakura's words of wisdom."  
  
He climbs to his feet and brushes himself off, his gaze never leaving mine.  
  
"Wow. Really. What if I passed on the wrong wisdom and totally screwed you over, eh?"  
  
This hadn't occured to me when I was thinking of asking him, but now it made complete and total sense as I witness his calm gaze changing to one of slight mischief. Had I really thought that he would pass on the honest word of Sakura to me without even hesitating? Had I thought he would be so kind as to give me information he probably had an even harder time of going to ask the girl for? His main goal is enough to keep him from telling me anything truthful, let alone something that could possibly get me further along in the game than he is.  
  
I should of remembered everything I have learned about him in these past few days spent with him. I study the lines of his face to see if there is any notification of revelation. Whatever he really feels about my out-of-the-blue question, it isn't recognizable through his strongly concealed emotions.  
  
"Please."  
  
Amusement peeks through again.  
  
"Well... since you put it that way..."  
  
I prepare myself for whatever advice he got from the girl, opening a part of my mind so I can remember it if I necessarily have to. His lips curve into that nasty little smirk again, leaning his body towards me as if he was about to whisper the secret of life and the Heavens.  
  
"No."  
  
The word is spoken in a calm whisper, that one syllable etching itself into my mind and refusing to leave.  
  
"What?"  
  
He laughs again, answering my startled question.  
  
"I won't tell you... you have to find out by yourself."  
  
The anger firmly takes hold of me again as I meet his glare with one of my own. I straighten my body to try and gain some resemblance of dignity again, but we both know I've lost it for the evening. Lifting my chin and ignoring his loud peals of cheerful laughter, I go back to my tree and get back to work.  
  
His laughter dies down quickly as I begin to run up the tree, and we both fall into silence as I climb onto the top branch.  
  
I guess his big mouth isn't completely worthless.  
  
Gives me more motivation to beat him at his own game. 


End file.
